


The Dream

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Dream

He stands on the edge of the ledge. He looks down and his vertigo starts he sways just a bit before righting himself. He looks back over his shoulder at his team not one of them is paying any attention to him or what he is doing, like he isn't important. After all he isn't is he? His mind wanders back over his time on this team. He thinks about all the hurtful things that have been said and done to him. All the things that has torn his heart apart. Made him doubt himself and his ability, not to mention his place on this team. Today is the last straw. He can't take it anymore. All he wants is for the pain inside of him to end. All he ever wanted was for someone to care about him, maybe even to love him. Let him know what its like to be loved and wanted. But no thats not for him. No all he seems to be to any one is a punching bag, someone to be made fun of to be ridiculed, to do the dirty work. No one cares when he gets hurt,or if he is hurting inside. No one cares that his life is a wreck. No they only care when he isn't fast enough or if he makes a mistake are they quick to point it out to him. There is nothing left for him. The emptiness inside and the pain of being all alone has finally taken its toll on his heart. He can't bear it any more. All he wants is to end his pain. He knows that he won't be missed, that they will just find someone else to hurt and abuse. Someone to not care about. This latest fiasco has just been to much. He can't go on. Turning back to look at his team one last time with tears openly rolling down his cheeks he sees them still engaged not bothering to even look his way. Its all just so easy. He just takes a step back then he's falling through the air. Just as he is about to hit the concrete below he hears someone scream. 

“It's all right Tim. I have you. It was just a night mare.”   
Tim feels himself cradled in a pair of loving arms. He feels his body shudder as the tears flow down his cheeks. He doesn't know how long he cries or how long those loving arms surround him. He just knows that he feels safe, warm, and so very much loved. He hears the gentle, tender, soothing words and the gentle touch.   
Gibbs holds tight his young lover. They have been through this many times and yet he knows that Tim needs this. The nightmares have become fewer and farther between but he still has them on occasion. They have been together for 5 yrs now. He still doesn't know what causes them, he just knows he will be here for him no matter what.   
Gibbs feels the shudders that wrack his young lovers body still and feels his breathing even out.   
Tipping Tim's chin up, he looks into his beautiful green eyes, “ Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?”   
“I'm sorry Jethro. It was just a nightmare is all. It was the same as the last time. I killed myself because I didn't think any of you cared. But I know that's not true since your here with me now.”   
“Just remember Tim I do Love you now and always. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will always be here for you.”  
“I love you to Jethro.” Tim says leaning up for a tender passion filled kiss.


End file.
